Undisclosed Desires
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Dans l'aquarium du Thousand Sunny, deux hommes discutent. Un de ces hommes ne peut s'empêcher de regarder l'autre de manière spéciale. Va savoir jusqu'où peut aller le désir ? Yaoi Sanji X Zoro, LEMON


Titre : Undisclosed Desires  
Genre : Yaoi  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro (je vais finir par changer, un jour XD)  
Résumé : Dans l'aquarium du Thousand Sunny, deux hommes discutent. Un de ces hommes ne peut s'empêcher de regarder l'autre de manière spéciale. Va savoir jusqu'où peut aller le désir ?  
Note de l'auteur : Une POV Sanji ! Et dire que j'avais promis de sortir quelque chose sans POV... je suis affreusement désolé, mais j'aime tant être dans la peau des personnages ! O.O Je dois être fou. Brefouille, voilou Sanji et ses désirs inavoués ! *w*

* * *

**POV Sanji**

J'ai toujours vu cet homme comme quelqu'un d'inaccessible.  
Toujours neutre.  
Toujours calme.  
Ne laissant jamais aucune émotion traverser son visage impassible.  
Pourtant, devant une personne, il osait sourire...  
Je me demandais pourquoi ce n'était pas moi.  
Mais, récemment...  
« Désolé, j'ai ri. Ah, mais je ne voulais pas, vraiment. »  
Il me sourit à moi aussi.  
« Tu sais, si je te raconte ça, c'est pour me confier, pas pour que tu te moques de moi ! »  
Ses boucles d'oreilles tintent doucement tandis qu'il se met à rire encore une fois.  
J'aime tellement lorsqu'il le fait.  
Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.  
J'aurai du le faire avant. Me rapprocher de lui.  
J'ai toujours réfléchi aux insultes que je pouvais lui dire.  
De quelle manière je pouvais me moquer de lui.  
Ou comment je pouvais lui faire me montrer des expressions différentes de son habituelle passiveté.  
Et puis, je l'ai vu sourire.  
A cet homme.  
Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité de toute ma vie vouloir être quelqu'un.  
Alors j'ai décidé de devenir la deuxième personne à laquelle il sourirait.  
Et depuis, je suis heureux chaque jour un peu plus d'avoir pris cette décision.  
Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il serait si intéressant, vous savez.  
A vrai dire, il l'est plus qu'une femme.  
Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi j'avais de tels sentiments, ces derniers temps.  
Je me suis mis à le regarder plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.  
Son corps. Ses lèvres. Ses boucles d'oreilles.  
J'aimerais tout goûter.  
« Sanji, ça va ?... »  
Je me reprends et le regarde.  
Il est tellement beau. Ses yeux émeraude me regardent.  
J'ai l'impression qu'ils me transpercent.  
Ils sont une véritable invitation.  
« Ouais. Désolé, j'étais dans la lune... »  
Il me sourit.  
Une vague de chaleur et de bonheur m'envahit.  
« C'n'est pas grave. »  
Pourtant, ce n'est pas assez.  
Je voudrais tellement plus.  
« Oï, Zoro. »  
Ma voix est plus grave que ce que j'aurai voulu.  
« Ouais ? »  
Je me calme doucement et le regarde.  
« Je crois que je t'aime. »  
Il me jette un regard surpris et rougit.  
C'est tellement mignon.  
Je ne sais pas si je pourrai résister bien plus longtemps.  
« Qu-quoi ! »  
Je souris.  
« Je t'aime. »  
Il semble me toiser, comme pour voir si je lui fais une mauvaise blague, puis se gratte derrière la tête.  
Il est toujours rouge.  
« Tu as bu. »  
Je me lève soudainement, et me dirige vers lui.  
Je lui attrape le menton et le force à me regarder.  
« Non. Je suis sérieux. »  
Il veut répliquer, mais il n'en a pas le temps.  
J'en ai profité pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche.  
Il essaie de résister un peu, puis se laisse porter.  
Il me répond, puis entoure ses bras autour de mon cou.  
Les miens ne peuvent s'empêcher de glisser sous son t-shirt.  
« Nnh... ! »  
Sa main s'accroche à mes cheveux tandis que je trace le long de sa cicatrice, remontant vers ses mamelons.  
Je veux plus.  
Je romps le baiser et lui enlève son t-shirt, puis l'allonge sur le canapé, tout en touchant chaque parcelle de son torse qui se soulève et se baisse rapidement.  
Il halète.  
J'ai de plus en plus chaud et j'enlève ma veste, tandis que je commence à descendre jusqu'à son pantalon.  
Je lui enlève son haramaki.  
« N-non... Pas là ! »  
Mais je ne l'écoute pas et je continue, léchant doucement la bosse apparente de son pantalon.  
Il gémit.  
Je me sens fondre et je déboutonne ma chemise puis enlève le dernier obstacle qui me sépare de son intimité.  
Je souris doucement.  
« Tu n'as pas de sous-vêtement ? »  
« Tais... toi ! »  
Tout en continuant de sourire, je lèche doucement sa longueur puis son gland, le faisant se tortiller de plaisir sous moi.  
Il est déjà dans cet état-là alors qu'on en est aux préliminaires.  
Je m'arrête puis remonte vers son visage pour le regarder.  
« C'est ta première fois ? »  
Il me jette un rapide coup d'œil puis semble réfléchir un instant.  
Ses mains accrochent fermement le tissu au-dessus de sa tête.  
Il halète, en sueur, et est incroyablement rouge.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse être si désirable.  
« Ou-ouais... »  
Je souris.  
Je suis incroyablement heureux.  
Je veux dire, il est encore vierge.  
« Ça te fait rire... ! »  
Je l'embrasse, puis le force à me regarder dans les yeux.  
« Non. Je suis ton premier. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux. »  
Ses yeux s'élargissent tandis que je redescends vers ses jambes, léchant tout ce qui me passe sous la bouche.  
Ses mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux.  
« Aah... ! Att-... ! »  
Mais je ne veux pas attendre.  
Je descends jusqu'à son anus, puis le lèche doucement pour l'humidifier.  
Zoro ne semble plus savoir quoi faire pour se calmer.  
Il gémit à chacun de mes coups de langue.  
Je vais plus vite puis lèche rapidement mes doigts, avant de commencer à en forcer un premier en lui.  
Je m'arrête et guette sa réaction.  
« Ça va ? »  
Je l'entends soupirer d'inconfort.  
« Je me sens... bizarre... »  
Merde. Tellement mignon.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bientôt te faire du bien. »  
Je commence à bouger doucement mon doigt, le faisant tourner pour trouver le point qui lui fera voir des étoiles.  
Puis soudain, j'entends un long gémissement de plaisir, accompagné de frissons qui secouent tout son corps.  
Je frémis et recommence, voulant susciter une autre de ces réactions.  
« P-pas là... ! »  
J'ajoute un deuxième doigt, le touchant de l'autre main pour lui faire éprouver un maximum de plaisir.  
« Aah... ! Sanji, je vais... ! »  
Je retire mes doigts et commence alors à sucer son sexe, qui tremble violemment.  
Il se cambre sous moi.  
Puis je sens un liquide chaud arriver dans ma bouche, suivant un gémissement plus fort que les autres.  
J'avale tout.  
Il se relève alors et m'attrape les joues avec ses mains chaudes.  
« C-crétin ! Tu n'aurais pas du... ! »  
Je le regarde.  
« Je veux tout de toi. »  
Puis je l'embrasse et le fait retomber sur le canapé.  
Je me frotte contre lui, et je le sens redevenir dur en sentant nos deux sexes se caresser.  
Il enroule ses mains autour de mon dos, sachant pertinemment ce qui va suivre.  
J'arrête le baiser puis le regarde.  
« Tu veux que je continue ou que j'arrête ? C'est comme tu veux si tu ne te sens pas prêt. »  
Il ouvre ses yeux, surpris, puis semble réfléchir un instant.  
Je sens son cœur battre à toute allure contre ma poitrine.  
Je veux tellement qu'il me dise oui.  
Sa voix est plus rauque que la normale lorsqu'il me répond.  
« F-fais ce que tu veux ! »  
Je ris doucement.  
« Détends-toi. »  
Puis commence à le pénétrer doucement.  
Je lui murmure des mots doux, tout en léchant ses boucles d'oreilles, pour le rassurer.  
Il gémit de douleur tandis que je me sens être en entier en lui.  
« Ça y est, Zoro... Calme-toi... »  
Je lui mordille le cou, le touche et attends qu'il s'habitue avant de pouvoir bouger.  
Il est tellement serré que j'ai du mal à me retenir.  
Je sens peu à peu qu'il se calme et débute de petits mouvements de va-et-vient.  
Il gémit timidement au départ, puis, lorsque je commence à aller plus vite, il met une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de le faire plus fortement.  
Je ne peux pas le supporter.  
Je lui enlève doucement sa main, et la place dans mes cheveux.  
« Je veux t'entendre. »  
Il ferme les yeux, cherchant désespérément de l'air.  
Je caresse et lèche son torse tandis que je vais plus fort et plus profondément en lui, cette fois-ci lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal.  
Il gémit de façon peu virile et s'accroche un peu plus à mes cheveux à chaque poussée.  
Mes mains se baladent sur son visage puis ma bouche vient fusionner avec la sienne dans un moment complètement perdu dans le temps.  
Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, puis commence à aller plus vite, sentant qu'il se détend.  
Lorsque je romps le baiser, il gémit bruyamment et serre ses jambes autour de ma taille.  
« San- ! Je... ! »  
Je ne vois plus grand-chose, mes cheveux sont collés à mon visage en sueur.  
J'halète moi aussi, mais j'arrive à articuler.  
« C'est bon. Viens. »  
Je commence à le toucher au rythme de mes poussées, me sentant moi aussi arriver à mes limites.  
« Ahhn... ! »  
Il jouit dans un long râle, se déversant dans ma main et sur nos torses.  
Je viens moi aussi, sentant le resserrement autour de mon sexe, en poussant un gémissement rauque.  
Puis je m'effondre sur lui et me retire. Il pousse un petit gémissement, tandis que je sens les soulèvements de sa poitrine se calmer lentement.  
Nous reprenons nos esprits tous les deux, les battements de nos cœurs s'atténuant.  
Je m'allonge contre lui et tire une couverture du bout du canapé sur nous.  
Il entoure ma poitrine de ses bras tandis que je m'endors le nez dans son cou.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille en sursaut.  
« Désolé... Je t'ai réveillé ? »  
Zoro est sous moi, me regardant d'une manière pas très présente.  
« Non... »  
Je me frotte les paupières, puis m'assied entre ses jambes.  
Il se relève lui aussi, tire une grimace à cause de la douleur, et me regarde longuement, avant de prendre la parole.  
« J'ai oublié de te dire, hier... »  
« Ouais ? »  
« Moi aussi. »  
Je souris doucement, puis l'embrasse.  
Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou.  
Nous restons ainsi un moment, juste profitant du moment.  
Puis la porte s'ouvre sur un homme.  
« San-chan ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux mon petit-déjeuner ! »  
Usopp arrive derrière, saignant du nez. (Nd'A : Si il y en a qui se demandent pourquoi, allez voir Débats Amoureux, une de mes autres histoires /l'auteure fait un coup de pub U.U/ ! Usopp a beaucoup apprécié la nuit dernière, lui aussi ! Mwarf mwarf mwarf.)  
« Luffy, je t'avais dit de ne pas les déranger... »  
Je les regarde tous les deux, légèrement surpris.  
Puis je jette un coup d'œil à Zoro.  
Sa mâchoire est par terre.  
Je rigole doucement, puis me lève, en laissant la couverture sur lui.  
Je me dirige vers les deux idiots, mais me retourne rapidement avant de sortir.  
« Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller. Le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt prêt. »  
Je lui fais un large sourire, puis ferme la porte, et me dirige vers la cuisine où sont tous les autres membres de l'équipage.  
Robin-chwan rigole, sa main superbe sur sa magnifique bouche.  
Nami-swan saigne gracieusement du nez, telle une merveilleuse fangirl.  
Et tous les autres ont des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
Puis Usopp prend la parole.  
« On vous a entendus... »  
Je ris un peu, puis les regarde, souriant.  
« Ouais. Au moins, on n'a pas besoin de vous le dire. »  
On entend soudain un petit cri venant de l'aquarium.  
Puis des pas signifiant qu'on coure.  
Peut-être un peu trop bruyants, ces pas, d'ailleurs.  
La porte s'ouvre dans un coup de vent.  
« Ne vous avisez pas de faire ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire ! »  
Zoro s'avance, puis s'assied très délicatement sur sa chaise.  
Robin-chwan sourit, rayonnante.  
« Tu veux peut-être un coussin, Zoro-kun ? »  
Il devient rouge et crie un « non, merci ! » avant de se tourner vers moi.  
« J'aimerai bien manger, par contre... ! »  
Je souris puis me dirige vers mes plans de travail, et me mets à cuisiner.  
Je sais que les jours, les mois et même les années à suivre seront emplis de bonheur.  
Je verrais certainement encore beaucoup d'autres expressions de Zoro.

* * *

Et voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'était un peu court ! U.U je suis tellement désolé de faire des POV, je vais essayer de faire au moins une autre fic sans POV, enfin... si j'y arrive XD


End file.
